clickerheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Auto Clicker
Auto Clickers are items bought in the shop that can perform 10 clicks per second. Auto Clickers can be useful for both active and idle play, with the help of . Cost Each Auto Clicker's cost follows this formula: 100 + \left(50 \times n\right); n = \text{number of Auto Clickers bought} Assigning The Auto Clicker is dragged and dropped from the icon on the right-side of the screen that represents your pool of Auto Clickers to the place you want it to click. Currently, you can only apply Auto Clickers to the following parts of the game screen: * Clickable Enemy Area: To auto click-attack. Area yellow-outlines when you hover over it with an Auto Clicker. Any Auto Clicker assigned here will contribute auto click-attacks to enemies on normal screen and Immortals on Immortal fight screen. Auto clickers are able to bring your click rate over the normal cap of 80 clicks per second. * Hero Level Buttons: To auto level heroes as you get enough money to level their next level. Heroes row yellow-highlights when auto-clicker hovers over their leveling button. Clickers assigned to level buttons will continue to operate when looking at other tabs of the game screen. * Skills: To auto-activate skills when their timers cool down. The ability description popup displays when an Auto Clicker hovers over the skill. You can apply only one Auto Clicker to a hero level button or an skill button. However, you can have multiple Auto Clickers over the enemy attack area. Removing When you apply the Auto Clicker, a graphic of a hand appears over the Auto Clicker's target, along with an "X." The "X" is the only usable part of the UI; if you click on the hand, nothing will happen. Click on the "X" to remove the Auto Clicker. The hand itself is only a decoration used to represent what is being automatically clicked. In the background, the target is actually applying 10 CPS to itself. (Note that the slight flash under the auto clicker is actually flashing at the 10 per second rate) You can also hold the 'Q' key and click on the auto clicker pool to remove all active clickers. When you remove the Auto Clicker, it will go back into your pool of Auto Clickers. They appear to be permanent items once you purchase them. This means you can re-assign them as often as you see fit, and when you get more than one, you can manage them all in the same way. Play Style Impact For Idle game-play, one Auto Clicker is a very sound investment when you get the chance. It can get placed on individual heroes to level them, and makes mid to late games easier by letting you simply auto-click for hours while you do something else until you reach enemy levels where you need to start micro-managing hero leveling or perhaps switch to Hybrid game-play. Alternatively, you can unassign it completely and benefit from 's bonus. For Hybrid players, an Auto Clicker or two can help as you can have one leveling heroes, then switch them to auto-attacking. If you have more than one, one can be used to level a hero, while the others net 's bonus. Then, when it's time to switch to hybrid, the extra one(s) can be assigned to the attack area to deal crit damage and gain combo momentum very quickly. For active play, you could theoretically have an Auto Clicker assigned to the enemy attack area and one at every ability, except for Clickstorm, of course. However, many folks prefer chaining abilities together in certain combinations based on heroes, ancients and other factors. If your timers cooldown in a very precise order, then you could theoretically fire off a chain you like to use every time, and then place Auto Clickers on those abilities in the precise order to get it to fire off all the time. But, as different abilities cooldown at different times, this may be hard to get going. Skins Skins can be purchased via Steam or earned through events. Each skin purchased grants one free Auto Clicker. Autoclicker_default.png|Default skin Autoclicker_zombie.png|Zombie Auto Clicker Autoclicker_turkey.png|Turkey Auto Clucker Autoclicker_snowman.png|Snowman Auto Clicker* (only on Merry Clickmas Event) Autoclicker_reindeer.png|Red-Nosed Clickdeer * Does not grant free Auto Clicker upon acquisition. Notes * An Auto Clicker assigned to attack monster area will even contribute click attacks to Immortal fights when you switch over to the Immortals tab and fight the Immortal. Additionally, due to a glitch, they will continue to damage Immortals for a short time between when the timer runs out and when the game transitions back to normal zones. * Auto Clickers were introduced in patch 1.0e5.